Speak Now
by Quietgal22
Summary: Catherine has a 'speak now' moment... (Horrible at summaries, the story is better) May add more chapters later on... Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Beauty and the Beast or Speak Now by Taylor Swift.**

Here I was, three years after I met Vincent Keller and learned his story. Three years after I learned that he could turn into a beast and three years since I fell in love with him. A year and a half ago we were able to bring down the company that was hunting him, Muirfield. Upon the fall of Muirfield, the operation became national news, which included stating that Vincent Keller was alive after ten years in hiding. Shortly after that his parents contacted him and they reconnected in a heartwarming reunion. His mother seemed to like me, but his father did not. Little did I know then that his father would give me strength I never would have had otherwise. Half a year after becoming declared alive, his ex-fiance Alex reappeared and at the time I thought nothing of it because she had said she understood our relationship and she didn't love him any more, but things quickly took a dive for the worse. They became friends again, almost as close as siblings. Up until about three months ago... That was when Alex admitted that one night she and Vincent had gone out to drink had resulted in them having too much and her being pregnant. She produced a test result from NYG and when Vincent's parents found out they told him that he had to marry her and that the baby needed to be a Keller by the time it was born. Wanting to to the right thing I broke things off and disappeared for a while. I returned two weeks before the wedding at the urgings of my best friend and previous partner Tess Vargas. Upon knowing how I truly felt about Vincent she pushed until I revealed why I came back... My response was that 'I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but he is not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl'. I also told her how I planned to go to Vincent and tell him that I was still madly in love with him. She filled me in on everything to do with them and within the next week I saw Alex in the bridal shop trying on a dress that reminded me of a pastry. It was this white, floor length, puffy, ruffled wedding dress that reminded me of a 'lobster claw'. The entire time she was trying it on she was screaming at the girls who I assumed were her bridesmaids.

The day of the wedding I clean up and sneak into the wedding hall. The first people I see are a few of the friends Vincent made while working at the hospital. Alex's mom, dad, and her younger sister all are wearing pastel outfits along with the group of friends. I picture Alex back, hidden in some room as she gets dressed in that pastry gown and screams at her bridesmaid for doing nothing wrong. The thought makes me smile and almost laugh, before I think of Vincent and how this is probably not how he pictured his wedding. All of the people here, minus the ten he invited are Alex's friends and family. The room is covered in flowers and really light colors, and sparkles and glitter. While thinking about Vincent, I start to daydream of what I plan to do...

...

right as the priest says "speak now" I stand. As I look at Vincent at the alter in his tux, everything and everyone fades out and I look him in the eyes.

"Don't say yes Vincent, run away now. Please, I'll meet you when your out of the church, at the backdoor. You can't do this, don't wait or say a single vow. Please, you need to hear me out... I love you."

Then the figures of the audience, still faceless and faded, look at Vincent who is in shock at my confession. As one they speak. "Speak now Vincent, or forever hold your peace. Speak now, or marry Alex like you should." They said.

...

I come out of the daydream and watch as fond looks, laughs, hugs, and other gestures are exchanged between both parties of people. It almost kills me to see that it is Vincent and Alex's families and friends instead of mine and Vincent's. I watch as everyone moves to their seats and I move to the back row where no one else sits. As I take my seat I hear the organ player begins playing a low noted version of 'Pachelbel's Canon' which I am not surprised that Alex would choose. To me, the song reminds me of the type of march that would be played at a funeral, as a person's death march. I always thought the march song for a wedding should be a happy, memorable song chosen specially by the bride and groom, and judging from the look on Vincent's face, he hates the song. If I had to choose a song to walk down the isle to, it would be something that both Vincent and I loved, and something that signified our relationship, not just the traditional march. As I watch Vincent scan the room of people, I slip behind the curtains hanging from the wall, and out of sight. Apparently I was not invited by his lovely, bitch of a bride to be. I watch as she glides down the isle on her father's arm, as if she were in some pageant queen or something. I hope she will trip, but unfortunately she makes it down the isle flawlessly. I take another look at Vincent and know that he wishes it was someone else, and I hope that maybe in the back of his mind he wishes it was me walking down the isle to him. As the ceremony starts I slip back into the day dream, twice.

...

right as the priest says "speak now" I stand. As I look at Vincent at the alter in his tux, everything and everyone fades out and I look him in the eyes.

"Don't say yes Vincent, run away now. Please, I'll meet you when your out of the church, at the backdoor. You can't do this, don't wait or say a single vow. Please, you need to hear me out... I love you."

Then the figures of the audience, still faceless and faded, look at Vincent who is in shock at my confession. As one they speak. "Speak now Vincent, or forever hold your peace. Speak now, or marry Alex like you should." They said.

...(x2)...

As I come out of the daydream I hear the preacher say the sentence I have been waiting for, but at the same time I feel my stomach climb to rest in my throat and I start shaking slightly. "Speak now, or forever hold your peace." There is a brief silence, it's my last chance. Even though I can see my hands physically shaking I stand and clear my throat. I freeze, now everyone's eyes are on mine. As I scan the room I see everyone wears a horrified expression, Minus Jt and a few of Vincent's buddies, but even with everyone's glares, I can only look at you. I look directly at you as I move into the isle and closer to the alter. As I tune out everyone in the room with the exception of you, I speak.

"Vincent, you know I am not the kind of girl Who should be rudely barging in On a white veil occasion, But you are not the kind of boy Who should be marrying the wrong girl! You can't marry Alex, I am still in love with you. So don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when your out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out." Everyone looked at Vincent as he slowly approached me, and all said the same thing.

"Speak now."

You look at me as a smile grows on your face and you take me hands. "Catherine... Let's run away now. I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux, at the back door." He whispers to me, before speaking at a normal tone as he places his hands on my cheek. "Baby, I didn't say my vows." He says as he smiles widely at me. "I am so glad that you were around when the priest said 'speak now'." He says before kissing me passionately, to which I respond, in front of everyone. He then grabs my hand and we run from the church and hop into his car before he pulls away.


	2. Chapter 2

For the time being I have chosen not to continue the story, apparently there are some people who believe that I have simply just copied and changed characters from the movie 'The Graduate'. Please note that I have never seen the movie and only wrote this story as and idea that I had after hearing the song 'Speak Now' by Taylor Swift. The review that was left was very rude and should have been sent via private message and not posted as a review to my story. The guest by an anon name was also extremely rude in saying that my idea was unoriginal, extensively and thoroughly copyright violation, as well as saying that my imagination should be more original than supposedly copying a movie that i have never seen before. They also believe that I should remove the story.


End file.
